1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates most generally to electrical conduits, cables, and connectors, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly, and still more particularly to a swiveling circular connector adapter with a positive locking feature. The apparatus is particularly well suited for use in confined spaces in which large numbers of electrical cables converge for organization and sorting through harnesses and other cable organization apparatus and for connection to navigation, communication, and electronics systems connector panels.
2. Background Discussion
Sensors used in the aerospace industry typically have circular connectors that interface with an electrical harness or cable. These circular connectors are not consistently installed in the sensor housings with the master keyway always in the same location. In order to mate the harness connector with the sensor connector, the cable must be bent and twisted, sometimes severely, in an attempt to eliminate the misalignment and mate the two connectors. The twisting shortens the harness length and imparts on the harness a constant stress and tension that greatly shortens the life and reliability of the harness assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,383 to Dearman. This patent describes a connector assembly having an internally splined locking ring. It includes a first component rotatable relative to a second component, each having a surface formation shaped to cooperate with surface formation in the locking ring, which is displaceable along the assembly between a first position in which the surface formation on the locking member is out of engagement with at least the surface formation on one of the components so as to allow relative rotation of the two components and a second position in which the surface formation on the locking member engages the surface formations on both the components so as to prevent relative rotation of the components and thereby lock the two components together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,376, to Woehl, teaches a low profile swivel adapter intended to reduce damage to electrical cables in high vibration and flexing environments. The cable extends from a stable platform into a sidearm lying at an angle to the length of the cable. The cable is rigidly held in the sidearm and enters a main body of the connector at an angle where a U-shaped bend is developed. It then extends along an essentially linear path to a connector on the vibrating body. The connector includes a threaded retaining bearing that couples the stationary main body of the swivel to an internally threaded front member that is rotatable relative to the main body.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described herein.